The mystery of Serephena
by musiclover1624
Summary: She's just another girl but winds up finding out about her great great grandmother who is an angel Literally. Will she choose the right path, or choose being a normal teenager after all.
1. The Birthday

**The End Of The Beginning**

**by someone who witnessed it all**

_Hello, I'm about to tell you a story about a girl who goes through alot of good and bad and the just plain weird. It was her 15th birthday and she was having a party at a bowling ally. (Her parents idea) She had just started ninth grade at a catholic, all girls highchool and was ok with it. She also has a sister who is a year younger than her who will be joining her at the highschool next year. She loved to play the piano and draw, she was quite the artist. She was looking foward to tonght and wasn't expeting anything that great from her parents on her birthday, so just enjoyed the party with her friends._

**At the Party**

I was looking around and it looked like everyone was having fun, my new and old friends were her even my goofy neighbors whom which I grew up with. My parents also were having fun, they looked like they were on a first date all over again. Finally it was my turn to bowl and my mom came over, she had a surprise for me. She had said that they were closing the ally early dew to the weather, but it wasn't a cloud in the sky. The next thing I knew there was screaming. In through the door came three guys, at first i didn't recongnize them but then I knew, it wa the Jonas Brothers! I couln't believe it, my parents got the Jonas Brothers to come to my party. At least that's what I thought until my neighbors dad got up to greet them. My mom explained to me that they weren't here for me, Doug, my neighbors dad, had signed them a new record deal amd is staying with them for a while. I was very glad they had recieved that oppurtrunity but, they already had everything in the wold. My neighbors had money in the family and all three girls were in an acting group, yes I have to admit I was jealous but, I grew up with them, thier like family. Throughout all of the commotion I was oblivious that people were calling my name, I totally spaced out. "Hey are you okay?" A voice called from behind me. I felt weak in my knees and hit the floor, thankfully I didn't hit my head, someone caught me. I blacked out but only for a few minutes. When I woke up my family was standing around me "Is she going to be okay?" my dad said. "Yes, dad I'll be fine, I just felt a little woozy" I mumbled and stood up. They believed me and told me that another gift was waiting for me on the table. I went over to it, it looked like a guitar case, there was a card and it read 'This belonged to me and now is passed on to you, happy birthday.' At the bottom of the card was some numbers. It must have been because of the locks on the case. I wondered what could be so impotant about an old guitar. So I put the numbers in 16, 23, 16, 24. It opened and inside was a white Les Paul. It had a gem stone 'S' in the neck. It was beautiful. I took it out and noticed inside the case was little pockets or something for the picks. There were already three in there but below they were dates labeled. Who ever must have owned this guitar, must have been in a band or something. My mom came up to me and said "Aw honey that's so nice someone got you that, now go put it the car with the rest of the presents." She was kind enough NOT to help. I put the guitar back in it's case and locked it, carried it out to the car with the rest of my bags. When someone took some bags from me "Hey do you need some help there?" A deep voice asked. I kindly gave them to the person and opened the trunk, once we finished putting them in the car I asked for the boys name..."It's Nick, and Happy Birthday, is it Sarah?" I replied yes and he walked my back inside. The rest of the night I spent with my friends, trying not to think about Nick Jonas actually talking to me. I mean I had to try to think of him as just another person, who randomly shows up a birthday parties not being invited. Weird? or isn't it? The rest of the night went great, the last thing I remember is my head htting my pillow and the night taking over me.

**So how'd you like it? I know a little muh for the first chapter but there are going to be alot of chapters. Leave a review please!**


	2. Secrets

The New Neighbors

That night still reained a blurr, everything happened so fast, but at least she had a good time. Now she had learned that her neighbors, dad signed a contract with the Jonas Boys and they had to live in the addtion on their house. She didn't really care because she never really listened to their music after all. The next morning held another suprise that could go either way, good or bad.

I awoke the next morning at my normal time, nine thirty. I smelled breakfast down the hall. I got out of bed and took a shower and went to the kitchen. My mom was there making bacon and eggs. "Good Morning mom, I had fun last night, thanks!" I told her and sat down at the table. She didn't say anything back but cleaned up the kitchen and left. I figured she had a headache or something.

I finished breakfast and got ready for the day. I decided to see what my neighbors were doing. The oldest Alexis is like my bestest friend in the world. I would trust her with my life. Then her younger sister Summerlee was about tweleve and then the youngest was loren who was about ten. They all lived with their dad, because there parents had a divorce a couple years ago. They still switch weekends with their parents, but a the moment Alexis stays with her dad all the time due to a fight between her and her mom. On my way over I noticed more than their usual car in the driveway. I reached the porch and knocked on the door, Summerlee answered it. " Hey Sum! Can I come in?" I asked her, she lead me to the kitchen, there I saw Loren and Alexis sitting and eating breakfast. I said hi to them and sat down. "So what's on the agenda for today guys?" I said aloud. "Ehh, Sarah, we need to tell you something, you know your party last night and how the Jonas Brothers showed up?" I said yea and they told me that the guys were staying with them for a couple of months. I didn't see why that was so bad. Then they told me that the guys had to go to a school of their choice and that it couldn't be Shady Side Academy where the girls go now. "So, what school did they choose?" I asked them all. "Sarah, the two oldest Nick and Joe well, they chose Central Catholic." I was amazed! That's the school right down from mine. See I went to Oakland Catholic, an all girls school and Caentral well, was the all guys school. We had the same busing too. So that ment they would be on my bus and I would probably see them throughout the day. Some classes were also shared with the guys. Oh geez. This ment that all most every girl at my school will think that they will have a chance with them. Great, at least I know who my real friends are. (Hopefully)

After I talked with the girls a little while longer I decided to return home and finish my thesis paper that is due tommorrow. I know I'm a procrastinator, whatever. I almost finished when the doorbell rang, I didn't feel like getting up, so I let my mom get it. She said it was for me. At the door was standing a boy about my age, with his curly hair blowing in the wind. I let him in, and it was Nick, he said he wanted to talk about something. "Uh, hey, I was wondering about this new school that my brother and I are going to. Is there anything real important that I should know?" He asked. I didnt really know what to say so I just told him about the basic stuff, like that there are like no girls there and that the bus is really crowded in the morning. What was I thinking? OMG! I must have sounded like an idiot. Thankfully the phone rang, it was my best friend Mary, "Hey Sarah, your not going to believe this... the Jonas Brothers are staying in Pittsburgh for some time and we totally have to meet them!" She screamed this into the phone and practically the whole world could hear this. Nick was sitting there with a huge smile on his face. Mary just kept going on and on about the boys then I said "Mary ok let's just take a deep breath, ok did you hear where they are staying?" I had to say something, no one was allowed to know where the boys were staying, I knew that she would get it out of me one way or another. So I just had to keep her confused for a while. After I said bye, Nick had the biggest grin on his face, "What?" I asked him. "I see your friend has a little crush on me..." he said. "Whatever" I replied. After a few moments I sat back down and finished telling him about Central. "It sounds like a good school. But I have one question." he said and asked about me, like what I like to do and how I like school. I told him that it was alright, except for the rumors and gossiping that goes on throughout the entire day. I told him that I love to draw and that I love to just listen to music and read a good book, how that would be the perfect end to a perfect day. While I was talking it looked like he was actual listening to me, and understanding all the stuff I went through. The next thing I know the clock says that it's already eight thirty. I spent three hours talking to this kid about myself. I then was blushing and I knew he was too. Out of no where my dad comes into the room "Sarah, who's this? You know your not allowed to have boys over after...well over at all without me knowng." He said in a stern voice. Then Nick stood up and introduced himself. My dad seemed pleased but then Nick said "uh it's getting kind of late and I should probably go. Hey Sarah, do you think you could save me a seat on the bus tomorrow? I think I'm going to need it if you told me your bus is alredy so crowded." I said of course and he walked out the door. After he was gone my dad looked furious. "Dad, in my defense he just came oer to talk about school..." before I ould finish my dad grabbed my by the arm and dragged me down the hallway to my room. He threw me through the door and said "Next time you have that boy over, I'm going to lock you in here for the rest of the night!" the door slammed shut and I started crying.

This wasn't the first time this has happened to me. About six months ago my one friend Josh was over, he was like the brother almost. He knew what my dad did to me but I made him promise not to tell. He had kept that secret for six years now. But back to when he was over the house. We were in my room playing a video game and my dad came charging in without knocking. He threw the system at the wall and it broke, but that wasn't the only thing that broke that day. I ended up with a broken arm and bruises on my sides. Josh had witnessed it all but ran out shortly after. I reminded him about the promise and he had kept it. If he told I know that my dad would do something much worse to me, or even my sister. I just pray that no one finds out otherwise my family would no longer exsist and I would end up being adopted again. I don't want to be separated from sister or my mom. I love them both very much and without them, my life wouldn't be worth living. 


End file.
